


Un Unexpected Alliance

by Avesolaris



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Senju Hashirama, Gen, Kidnapping, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Romance, Senju Clan-centric, Uchiha Clan-centric, War, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avesolaris/pseuds/Avesolaris
Summary: In which Hashirama is a woman and the Uchiha-Senju Alliance started off VERY differently in the least expected of ways.





	Un Unexpected Alliance

 

* * *

 

The sun hung low in the sky, casting long shadows upon the battlefield below. A plain strewn with corpses and discarded weapons as the remaining survivors walked amongst them, gathering the bodies of fallen comrades and scavenging whatever useful weapons they could find in the process.

Bright hazel eyes surveyed the scene before her, watching intently as one of her Senju clansmen carefully scooped grey ash into a porcelain urn, held on the ready by another clansmen and inwardly she uttered a silent prayer for the poor deceased who never got a chance at burial as per the Senju clan's custom. Turning to look at the cart parked near the two men, she saw many white bottles on standby - all unlabelled as nobody could even tell whose ashes they belonged to. That was the power of the Amaterasu, the black flames of the Uchiha that burned until the object or person was completely obliterated.

As if on cue, a tall figure with raven-black hair and an iron-wrought gunbai strapped to his back came into her field of vision, no doubt overseeing the collection of his fallen clansmen's bodies. The Uchiha were protective of their bloodline like that - it was always recover the bodies first before scavenging for weapons. Bloodline hunters were always stalking the battlefields of bloodline clans, and the Uchiha could not afford letting the Sharingan eyes fall into the wrong hands. If Hashirama's spies had the right information, a pair of Sharingan eyes were worth at least one million ryo.

Upon sensing the tall figure close by, the two Senju clansmen paled instantly like they'd seen the grim reaper himself and hurriedly loaded the filled porcelain urn onto their cart and pushed hard, getting as far away from the Uchiha clan head as they could, no doubt paranoid that Madara himself would get offended by their presence and unleash the Amaterasu on them too.

"Madara," Hashirama called, beckoning him closer with her hand.

The raven-haired man turned to look at her, his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning lazily and Hashirama barely remembered to cast her gaze down away from his eyes so as not to get caught in any illusions he may cast upon her with those demonic eyes of his.

She heard an audible sigh and the heavy trudging of sandalled feet as he approached her. "What is it Hashirama? The battle is over and we all just want to get back as soon as we can. We have enough people to bury on both of our sides."

He sounded bitter and there was a slight trace of disappointment in his voice - almost like he expected the Uchiha to  _ **win.**_

"My point exactly. We are constantly locked in a battle of attrition, what's the point of continuing like this? It's not like the daimyo are going to pay us any more than what they already are. You know better than I do that they are bleeding their coffers dry," Hashirama said.

The footsteps stopped as Madara drew close to her - enough to speak privately without others eavesdropping on them, but far enough to not appear like a threat.

"Not unless one of us finds a way to tip the scales," he says.

"Your Amaterasu definitely didn't," Hashirama quipped, giving a small amused smile at the sudden spike in the man's chakra as soon as the words left her lips.

"My people are tired, and so are yours. Why don't we stop this ceaseless fighting? If the Uchiha and Senju stand together, we will form a force that even the daimyo can't ignore - we will no longer be mere pawns in their petty conflicts for political power - just think about it!" Hashirama pleaded.

"Nii-san, don't listen to her! Did you forget how these Senju have been killing the Uchiha for centuries? Look at our fallen brethren around us now!" a sharp voice rang from Hashirama's left.

Both shinobi turned to see Uchiha Izuna approach, second in command of the Uchiha and Madara's only surviving brother. Despite his deactivated Sharingan, if looks could kill, Hashirama was pretty sure she would be dead from the pure hatred and animosity radiating off his form by now.

"Izuna, go tend to the evacuation of the wounded. I've got this, don't worry," said Madara.

"Tch,  _ **harpy**_ ," Izuna muttered under his breath as he gave Hashirama one final contemptuous glare before he retreated. If not for the fact that Madara was right in front of him and Hashirama wanted to get as much of his good graces to form an alliance, she would have pummelled Izuna for talking to her like that.  ** _Nobody_**  in the Senju clan dared to call her names unless they wanted to be out of commission for one entire week.

Her thoughts were promptly broken when Madara finally spoke, his arms crossed as he regarded her thoughtfully, "I understand your point about the daimyo. If you are truly genuine about peace, meet me at the Naka River in two days at noon.  _ **Unarmed.**_  And don't tell anyone."

And with that he retreated, leaving Hashirama standing rooted to the spot and mouth slightly agape in disbelief.

Years...It had taken a good  _eight years_  after Madara broke ties off with her at the Naka River to actually reciprocate any form of desire to bring peace between their clans and Hashirama felt like her tears and disappointments in seeing ripped up ceasefire agreements were all worth it. It was as if the sun had risen again in her heart and she could just combust from pure happiness and excitement; the taste of victory and peace finally on the tip of her tongue.

"Nee-san? Why are you tearing?" a familiar, yet stern voice echoed from her right and she turned to see Tobirama's passive face staring at her, brows furrowed in concern.

"Oh Tobi I'm so happy! Madara said he's willing to consider peace!"

Tobirama just gave her a bored face, "I'm pretty sure he's joking with you. You've sent him hundreds of ceasefire letters and every single time they're all ripped apart, or even if they're intact it's always with a big "NO" in the sign off and an incapacitated messenger! Have you forgotten that?!"

He raised his voice towards the last part, anger seeping into his chakra as memories of crippled Senju members hobbled back, clutching the ceasefire scroll with the life gone from their eyes.

"He won't lie about something so important, it's just not him," she insisted, walking past her brother towards where the rest of their clansmen were gathered.

"You don't even know him. You haven't known him for _eight years_ ," Tobirama hissed angrily, but Hashirama pretended not to hear him.

* * *

It was a cool summer's afternoon when Hashirama finally reached her side of the Naka River, completely unarmed as Madara requested.

The battle-trained shinobi part of her had hesitated at the door of her house in the Senju clan compound, itching to hide at least one brace of kunai underneath her sleeves, or  _at least bring some weapons just in case because the enemy cannot be trusted..._

No, that lack of faith was precisely what made them continue fighting for centuries, and she wasn't about to blow this rare chance at genuine peace with the same kind of thinking that trapped them in this vicious cycle. She had to keep her mind exactly in the state it was when she and Madara were twelve-year-old kids dreaming about an era of peace.  _An idealist and a foolish optimist_ , her father Butsuma had called her,  _demeaned her_  but she didn't care.

She was strong enough to carry the mantle of idealism in this era of bloodshed, and she will endure no matter what.

Out of pure habit, she kicked off her sandals and dipped her feet into the cool water, enjoying the calming rush of tranquil water over her toes and the warm dappled sunlight as it danced across the stream. She let out a sigh she had no idea she had been holding back, letting the water soothe her and clear her thoughts.

If the Uchiha were fire, the Senju were water - gaining strength and comfort from this very element that brought life to their forests and rivers; their homelands.

It was then something felt amiss. Chakra. Or rather, the absence of it. Shinobi were trained from a young age to infuse chakra in their waking moments. It enabled them to be self-aware, to be alert of their surroundings and the people around them, be it ally or enemy.

Hashirama was no sensor like her brother, but the lack of chakra around her was as alarming as the realisation that she was unable to infuse any chakra. Which meant no mokuton, no ninjutsu...

**_No protection whatsoever._ **

It was like a cold bucket had been dumped upon her and goosebumps trickled up her skin as she jumped up, eyes searching for whatever sealing technique or barrier she must have crossed to strip her of her ability to mould chakra.

She cussed inwardly, trying to keep the traitorous thoughts out of her head...

_"He lied, he lied, he's going to kill you. Tobirama is right, Father is right, they can't be trusted...Now look what you've done you naive girl"_

As if summoned by the clockwork of her thoughts about him, she felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned just in time to see Madara in front of her, dressed in full red battle armour glinting proudly in the sun, his usual gunbai strapped to his back.

"What did you do?!" she demanded as she leapt back, putting a safe distance between herself and the man before her, all the while noting that he still seemed to possess the ability to mould chakra.

The raven-haired man merely gave her a triumphant smirk, "Did you really believe me and come fully unarmed? Still the same naive girl aren't you Hashirama?"

"Clan heads are supposed to keep their word! We are supposed to come unarmed to discuss peace!" Hashirama tried her best to compose herself and not let her voice go shrill from fear as her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage.

Madara merely cocked an eyebrow at her, "I didn't agree to come unarmed,  ** _you_**  did."

And he laughed at Hashirama's open mouthed gape of disbelief, her eyes rounded with fear. It was so delicious, this sight of her trembling from fear he couldn't help but activate his Sharingan to capture this moment for eternity.

"You're the worst," she muttered at last, eyeing him with wariness and betrayal, her fighting stance at the ready but it did nothing to hide the slight shivers he detected on her form.

"Don't be so sad Hashirama, I am definitely interested in peace between our clans, just like you do. But I just needed to...test you first before I agree to anything," Madara chuckled.

"And this is my test? Coming unarmed?"

"Of course," Madara's eyes crinkled at the edges, "Glad to say you passed Ms Senju Hashirama."

The woman paused, lightening up her fighting stance, "So...can you give me back my chakra then?"

"Oh no I don't think so, I like you so vulnerable and afraid like this, it's too amusing, seeing the Goddess of Shinobi cowering before me," smirked Madara darkly, a complete contrast to his cheery voice as he drew ever closer to her.

_That sealing jutsu that Izuna stole from the Uzumaki turned out so useful in the end..._

He was just a few steps away from her when she raised her leg in preparation to kick, "Don't come any closer or I'll hit you!"

That got Madara to stop as he gazed upon her with the Mangekyo Sharingan, and Hashirama promptly focused on the lower half of his face, avoiding eye contact with him.  _Never look into the eyes of an Uchiha..._

His smirk immediately disappeared to be replaced by a grim line - one she recognised he wore when the trumpets of war sounded to signal the start of a battle.

To her horror, Madara unsheathed his katana and Hashirama swore she could see her own terrified face staring back at her in the well polished blade, waiting for death to come swiftly upon her.

The next thing she knew, she felt a sharp, stinging pain on her arm before a strong gloved hand grabbed her and flung her forcefully and she flew into the air, hands held in front of her to shield her from whatever impact was coming.

The cold waters of the river rushed up to meet her body, startling her as she let out a scream, pushing her head out of the water and gasping for air, fighting against the mild undercurrents beneath the surface.

She could barely even cry for help when she coughed, her throat trying to push water out as she thrashed about, trying to swim with the current and find her footing to get back onto shore.

It was during that moment that Hashirama felt like a helpless little girl again, wanting her father, her brother..anybody to come save her. She didn't want to go like this, not in such a pathetic state and especially  ** _not_  **by drowning. What had gotten into her? She thought she was stronger than this...but it was not until her chakra was stripped from her did she realise how much of a crutch her Mokuton was...how vulnerable and helpless she was without it.. ** _.like any regular civilian girl..._**

As if the gods had listened to her cry, she felt something pull her up and onto the familiar cushion of green grass as she continued coughing, as she heaved - trying to catch her breath and controlling the shivers that took hold of her body as goosebumps formed upon her bare skin.

She moved instinctively to put her hands onto either side of her body and push herself upright but found them bound by ninja rope and she blinked to find Madara in front of her, smirking victoriously as he pulled the ninja rope tighter around her body.

Moments like these she wished she had listened to Tobirama and killed this man while she still could. But she was naive, and now she paid the price as she was curled into a ball, shivering and wet as the blood from her now healed wound dripped carelessly onto the green grass below.

Her seething mind was in overdrive as Madara leaned down and carried her dripping form up, holding her close to his chest and Hashirama resisted the urge to burrow into his warmth.

"Sorry I had to do this Hashirama," he said apologetically, "but in Uchiha clan tradition, we get our wives by kidnapping them and I just needed to make it look like you put up a fight."

Hashirama froze, staring at him again. "Are you serious?! What joke are you trying to pull? First you bind away my chakra, terrify me, cut me with your sword and throw me into a river and now you're saying you want me to be your wife?!  ** _ARE YOU CRAZY, UCHIHA?!_** "

She was shouting, she didn't  ** _care_**. She was  ** _angry_** , and he better know how angry she was, that cunning fox!

For once, the Uchiha clan leader looked sheepish as he nodded, "Yes, that's our tradition. We are a warrior clan after all. Doesn't your clan do the same?"

"NO WE ARE NOT SAVAGES LIKE YOU!" Hashirama screamed as she struggled against the rope bindings, and Madara grimaced as she shouted into his ear.

"What kind of proposal is this? This is not a proper proposal! A proposal means a ring, a bridal gift and a formal proposal to the father or brother of the bride-to-be," Hashirama continued, raging.

"Well that sounds like a very expensive proposal and one that will likely be rejected outright by your dearest brother," snorted Madara in response, shrugging it off like it was simple, everyday talk of the weather.

"That's true, but at least I wouldn't feel like some frightened and helpless animal who has no clue what is going on," Hashirama protested, rolling her eyes.

Realising that Madara was not letting her go, she drooped in resignation as she let her head rest upon Madara's shoulder, tired from the entire day's events. "So that means I'm your wife? What happens now?"

Madara grinned, pecking her on the cheek, "I bring you back to the Uchiha clan compound and show off proudly to the clan elders that I managed to kidnap the Goddess of Shinobi of course..."

His eyes raked across her form - her once white kimono had now turned translucent and gave him a very good view of the soft curves and smooth skin underneath, along with her hardened nipples as she trembled from the cold summer air. "And how opportune that I should kidnap her in such a tantalising outfit too..I better ensure my clan elders don't drool over you when we get back."

"You pervert!" Hashirama scolded as he hoisted her up further and leapt into the air, heading in the direction of the Uchiha clan stronghold.

"Oh darling, you won't have me any other way," Madara chuckled as he pressed another kiss onto her cheek.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Since the Uchiha are a warrior clan, I thought the tradition of bride kidnapping would be suited to their clan's inherent warring nature. The Senju, on the other hand seem to have very different wedding traditions. :P And yes, Madara is one sneaky bastard, tricking Hashirama and kidnapping her as his bride. He's not above playing dirty on an uneven playing field to guarantee that he gets her, and boy is she mad about that. 

Thoughts and reviews?


End file.
